The present invention relates to text or information processing method and apparatus for preparing and reproducing documents, and more particularly to a small-capacity word processor, and an electronic typewriter having a data storage capability.
A known text processing apparatus, like an electronic typewriter, which has a capability of storing texts of original documents, is commonly used for reproducing multiple copies of the same document by repeatedly printing out a stored original text without any partial changes or alterations of words or phrases from one copy to another. When it is desired to prepare mutually partially different documents such as business letters which contain the same body but different addressee's names and addresses, and different dates and which are mailed to the different persons or entities on the different dates, it has been required on such known apparatus to insert temporary stop codes in appropriate parts of the original text during storage thereof into a memory of the apparatus, and to subsequently key in desired addressee's name and address or date when a printing operation is interrupted upon reading of each temporary stop code by a controller. Such keying-in operation is effected through a keyboard during printing cycles, and consequently a user or operator of the typewriter has to attend the apparatus until all documents have been printed with partial alterations from one document to another, even when the document to be reproduced is very lengthy.